Resident Evil Meets Final Fantasy
by Leon2108
Summary: This is my first story, so please no flames, so please read and review. Rated T just in case.


Title: **Resident Evil Meets Final Fantasy**

**Chapter 1: Leon meets Sephiroth**

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, Resident Evil, or any of its Characters. They belong to

SquareEnix and Capcom.

**Resident Evil Meets Final Fantasy**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_There it is. Umbrella headquarters._ _Time to end this, _Leon thought, as he looked at a tall building in front of him. Then he proceeded to the entrance, but as he got close a bunch of Zombies started coming out. _Oh, no, not again. _Then he pulled out a gun and proceeded to shoot all the zombies he saw. When he ran out of bullets he saw a bunch more come spewing out.

_What the hell? _He thought, _All well, time to pull out the big guns. _Then Leon pulled out a rocket launcher and blasted them all to pieces. After that, they stopped coming, so he went inside. So he walked through the building, shooting every Zombie he saw, until they suddenly stopped coming.

_What the hell is going on here?_ He thought, _Where are they? I would have expected more of a fight then this. I better be prepared for anything._

Then, as he was walking, and getting very bored, he suddenly stopped right in front of a door that said:

AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY NO ENTRANCE

(Testing area)

_That is interesting, but there doesn't seem to be any way in except a keycard, which I don't have, so how am I going to get in there? _

Then, suddenly, he heard a door open and close and a few seconds' later voices talking.

"This is the Machine you were talking about, sir?"

"Yes. It is." Said another voice.

_That sounded like the leader of Umbrella, but who was that that he said sir to? It doesn't matter; I need to figure out a way in._ Then, suddenly, he heard a rumble of feet, and a moaning he was all too familiar with. _Here they come. _Leon thought, as a bunch of zombies started coming down the hallway that he came from. Then he pulled out his gun and started to shoot, but they kept coming, without falling.

_What the hell is going on here? They aren't being affected by my bullets._

Then, suddenly, Leon was thrown into the wall when the door he was standing in front of burst open. Then Leon saw someone run through the door, and, with a very long sword, started to slice at the zombies, but every time he knocked them down, they came right back up. Then the guy backed up, yelled "BOLT 3!" Which then shot something like yellow lighting out of his hand, and when it struck the zombies, they looked like fried chicken. Then the guy turned around, saw Leon, and walked up to him. When the guy got close, Leon saw he had long gray hair, which fell in front of his face like spikes. He also had on a long black cape, and had a very long and thin sword. Leon also saw that he had a very wicked smile on his face.

"It looks like we have a visitor. I wonder, are you the one they call Leon?" He said.

"Yes. But who are you?"

"My name is Sephiroth, and there is someone here who wants to meet you. Hey, President, come over here."

After he said this the leader of Umbrella came over. He had a black suit on, and his hair was cut like a military haircut.

As soon as Leon saw the president, he jumped at him, but as he got close to him, Sephiroth reached out and hit Leon on the back of the head with the butt of his sword, knocking him out. Once he knocked Leon out, Sephiroth picked him up, and carried him into the room.

When Leon woke up, he noticed he was strapped to a table, so he started to struggle. As he was struggling he heard Sephiroth's voice. "It look's like our visitor is awake." Then he heard footsteps. When they stopped, it sounded like the person had stopped in front of his feet. Then he heard him push a button, and the table started to rise. Once the table had Leon in a straight up position he saw that Sephiroth was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing! Let me out of here!" Leon said.

"No, I don't think so. Actually, we have plans for you."

"What? Are you going to turn me into a Zombie?"

"No, you're not worth it. Instead we are going to test a new machine on you."

After Sephiroth said this he pushed another button on the console right next to him, and Leon's table started turning to the left. When it stopped Leon saw a big, circular thing in front of him, and tracks on the floor leading up to it. He also saw a computer right next to it. On the screen of the computer he saw a picture of something that looked like a small town with a mansion, and a Mountain, in the background. Next to the computer he saw the president of Umbrella, who had his hand over a button.

"What is that thing?" Leon asked.

"That is a portal to my world, and the place you see on the screen is the town called Nibleihem, which is where I have chosen to send zombies first, because that is where one of my enemy's grew up. Now, good-bye." After Sephiroth said this, the president pushed the button, and the portal turned on. Then a bunch of Zombies came in and, apparently under Sephiroth's control, walked straight into the portal at his command. After they were all through Sephiroth pushed a button on his console and Leon's table started to move. When it reached the opening it lowered down, then threw Leon through the portal, like a catapult. After Leon went through Sephiroth poked his head through, said, "Here's your stuff. You're going to need it." Then threw Leon's weapons threw. Once Leon got back up he turned around, towards the portal, and saw it close as he looked.

_Damn it, I'm stuck here. I guess I might as well try to… _"AHH!" Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted because a Zombie had jumped on him, and started trying to bite him, so he shook it off, then turned around, pulled out his gun, and started to blast it, as he backed away from it. Once it was dead Leon looked around and saw that he was inside what looked like the mansion he had seen in the picture on the computer screen.

**Author's Note: If I get good enough reviews on this story, I might continue it, so please review.**


End file.
